Ground to satellite communication is generally performed over dedicated command and control ground infrastructure. The dedicated command and control ground infrastructure generally comprises specialty antennas directed to orbiting spacecraft for communications. The dedicated command and control ground infrastructure and specialty antennas are generally costly to build and operate.